RWBY : Orgasm In My Cocaine
by Mr IDONTKNOWWHATIMDOING
Summary: Warning, tons of useless shit, ooc characters, smut, and completely random bullshit, not to mention swearing and offensive jokes.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY ON FUKIN DRUGS

Hello there, I'm a writer who's range is strictly limited to RWBY stories, since other than Modern Family and tons of ecchi anime, I only watch RWBY.

Recently, I've lost my sanity a bit, so I decided to write this to mess around a bit and see if any sick fuck like me likes it.

Warning, tons of spoiler, ooc characters, smut, and completely random bullshit. Consider this the Plastic Nee San of fan fictions.

With that out of the way, enjoy.

Ruby lay in the soft bed of her dorm, stark naked.

It was morning, as the ray of light stretching through the slightly opened curtains indicated.

A squelch emanated from her bunk and she quietly fiddled with her nether regions a bit. It felt good, but odd. She had read somewhere that 98 per cent of the world masturbaited, the other 2% were complete fucking liars.

Apparently, it was true.

Her fingers spread apart her drooling walls as she moaned into her pillow. The warm, wet structure of her vagina folded and collapsed around her prying fingers.

"Uhh…mm…ahh…" Her moans were a special kind of moan, like a cross between a sweet virgin enjoying her first kiss and a woman enjoying sex for the umpteenth time.

It was so wet, so soft, so perfect, inside.

Ruby rolled in her bunk and curled her toes. Her body stretched and wreathed, feeling the bliss way more than should be allowed in a shared dorm.

The phone that she left on her pillow read 8am.

She was late for class.

Then her orgasm hit.

/ ( Great, now I have your attention. )

The stage was set and lit.

The platform was erected and the whole class watched from cushioned seats. Glynda stood at the side, observing from behind her spectacles.

Jaune's slid his sneakers back, and into a defensive position. His muscles tightened, and he grit his teeth. He gripped his long, hard sword carefully. He needed his full wits about him, every iota of concentration at his brain, all systems go.

After all, he was facing Cardin Winchester in a battle in from of the whole class.

And Pyrrha's urn was watching, he couldn't fail.

Cardin ran at him with his dumbass mace, swinging it like a fucking idiot. Jaune raised his sword to defend his face, but it was too late.

The mace slammed into his blade, making a crater sized dent into the flat face of the weapon. The sword rebounded and slapped Jaune in the face with a ringing clap, and the blonde boi flew 10 metres into the air before slamming into the polished floor.

"Ha! Fucking pleb!" Cardin chuckled.

"Watch yourself Mr Winchester, or I'll have to discipline you later in my office." Glydna threatened, sucking her index finger with passionate vigour.

The bell suddenly went off as hard the orgasm Cardin usually gave her, and the class rattled off in an instant to listen to K-Pop and rape African children, leaving a crumpled Jaune on the stage.

But something changed in Jaune that day. Something went off.

The years of people bullying him and jeering at his body that was built up behind a wall of insecurities, abruptly burst. And that day, Jaune died.

Visions tinted in blue washed over him. He saw himself kissing Pyrrha, he saw the kids in his primary laugh at him that day he failed all his exams. The teacher sniggered as she handed him his papers. He flipped it over and saw a mark of 3 over 100. The class erupted in jeers, and the teacher held back a howl.

The scene swirled, and he saw him stealing a Beacon Acadamy entrance paper, filling in fake information.

And now, with the whole class against him, something in him snapped.

The figure on the stage stirred, and stood.

His back cracked, and Jaune was no more.

The sexy, bad boy Juan stood.

"Prepárate para follar, mundo."

His eyes flashed, and he left the room to begin exacting his revenge.

/ ( if you're still reading, i want to be your bbf )

Weiss Schnee roamed the corridors of Beacon, the academy she basically owned. The Schnee Dust Company bought over all other companies from McDannyolds to Sampieceofshitsong.

And Beacon university was no acceptation.

She crossed a dusty locker, where Ozpin, the principle was waiting.

"Please, Ms Schnee, may I have a proper office? I'll eat you out if you do, I give the best munchies."

Weiss looked at him with distain. "Go on."

Ozpin grovelled. "Maybe a nice office, like a fucking huge one on top of a tower with a giant metal clock.."

"Metal cock?"

"Clock," Ozpin corrected, "A huge ass office with only one dumbass table and chair-"

Weiss rolled her dazzling eyes, "Bite me you old autistic fuck, your current office is fine."

And she stuffed him in the locker.

School bored her. Her family owned everything, and everyone. She could have anything and anyone. Life was pointless, meaningless. She didn't care about anything or anyone anymore.

Suddenly, a thought of interest popped into her head.

'I need Mexican cock.'

"Hola." A deep, sultry voice growled behind her.

Weiss whipped around to see Jaune, who looked strangely homosexual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of my new dumbass RWBY series, though who am I kidding, all I write is dumbass RWBY series.

All 'jokes' in this story is not intended to offend anyone. If you're the sort to get triggered easily, you probably shouldn't read this.

"Hola." Juan said in his sexy Mexican voice.

Weiss leapt back. "Holy shit, an import! How did you get pass the wall?"

"Like this." Juan said, and he grabbed her by the pussy.

Weiss mewled passionately and they fell into a locker.

/

Soft chimes. A wooden smell.

Qrow reclined in his carved chair, a wall, and a window opening up to the green, sweet smelling world next to him. A wooden wall. He was in the Xiao Long household. The faint but flowery scent of chamomile took control of his senses, and brought the tea set on the table before him to his attention. It did, however, fail to bring Taiyang to his attention.

"Yo, Stiffdick." Tai growled, looking at him across the teat set.

"Heyyaaa….Yang." Qrow drawled, his vision blurry and fucked.

"Yang's father." Tai sighed

"Really? I thought I was her daddy." Qrow smiled, recounting an earlier incestuous incident.

"Fuckrudder." Tai mumbled irritably, sipping his tea.

/

Emerald and Mercury, in their usual attire, walked through the courtyard of a hacienda-style Hollywood apartment building.

"Whats his name?" Mercury asked, curiously.

"Who's name?"

"The name of our, 'client.'"

Emerald sighed. "Its Roman, Roman Torchwick, we've been through this a thousand times."

They enter the building via golden framed doors of glass, and strut through the marble floored reception area and into an elevator.

When they reach the right floor, Emerald starts walking down a carpeted hall, Mercury lagging slowly behind.

"Would you give me a foot massage? I'm getting kinda tired."

"Man, you best back off, I'm getting pissed." Emerald snarled. "This is the door."

They stop suddenly in front of a door numbered, 49, in fading gold ink.

A lazily organised and complete fuck up of a room, with clothes littered everywhere and furniture flippantly placed. 3 young men, lay spread out in it, 2 at the table laden with hamburgers, french fries and soda, and one on the couch at the side of the space.

A knock at the door.

One of the men stands up to open it, complaining softly.

He flips the bolt, and Emerald and Mercury barge in.

"Hey." Emerald smiles. "How you boys doing?"

No answer.

Emerald stares down the remaining man sitting at the table.

"Do you know who we are?" Emerald asks pleasantly. "We're associates of your business parter, Cinder Fall, you remember your business partner don't you?"

No answer.

"Now, lemme take a wild guess here." She looks at the man at the table. "You're Roman, right?"

"Yeah." Roman stammers

"I thought so. You remember your business partner, Cinder Fall, doncha Roman?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"Good. Looks like me and Mercury caught you at breakfast, sorry about that. Whatcha havin?"

"Hamburgers."

"Hamburgers!" Emerald exclaims sarcastically. "The cornerstone of any nutritious breakfast. Mind if I try one of yours?"

Without waiting for an answer, Emerald takes one and bites it.

"Mmmm, that is a tasty burger!"

She points at the soda.

"Mind if I have some of your beverage to wash that down?"

Mercury walks to the back of the room, and leans against the wall.

Sensing danger, Roman hurriedly tries to talk his way out.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." He stammered to Emerald. "I just want you to know how sorry we are about how fucked up things got between us and Ms Fall. When we entered into this thing, we only had the best intentions-"

Emerald pulled out her guns and fires at the White Fang member on the couch, blowing him to pieces.

The violent sound of gunfire against the squelching of blown flesh subsided.

Emerald turned to face Roman.

"Oh, I'm sorry,' She mocked "Did I break your concentration? I didn't mean to do that. Please, continue. I believe you were saying something about 'best intentions.'"

Roman stares at the corpse of the shot member.

"Whats the matter? Oh, you were finished? Well, allow me to retort." She leaned in closer to Roman. "What does Cinder Fall, look like?"

Roman stammers, sweat rolling down his red face. "W-what?"

The table carrying the food was flipped and thrown against the wall.

"What country you from?" Emerald snarls.

"What?!"

"What ain't no country I ever heard of. They speak English in What?"

Roman's breathing is heavy and broken. "W-w-what..?"

"ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT?"

"Yes!" Cried Roman, nodding his head.

"Then you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes!"

"Describe what Cinder Fall looks like!"

"Wha-what?" Roman stutters, almost crying.

Emerald whirls her guns at his forehead "Say what again, say what again! I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker! Say what one more goddamn time!"

"She-she's young-"

"Go on!" roared Emerald.

"She has a red dress-"

"Does she look like a bitch?!" Emerald asked furiously, her guns still trained on Roman.

"What?"

A shot is immediately fired through Roman's shoulder, spreading a cloud of blood behind him.

"Does she look, like a bitch!?" Emerald yelled

"No!" Roman cried in agony

"Then why did you try to fuck her like a bitch?"

Roman whimpered in denial and spasmed.

"Yes you did, yes you did." She bent closer to him. "Do you read the Bible, Roman?"

"Yes!"

"Well, there's little passage I got memorised." Emerald started walking back, slowly, her eyes and guns fixed on Roman like a hawk on its prey.

"Ezekiel 25:17. "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. **And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you."**

Her guns flashed with a burst of orange light, and the walls of the apartment was splattered with blood.

This next bit was written when I was drunk as fuck, and its so stupid and badly written I wasn't even sure if I wanted to put it in. But oh well, this whole story is stupid, so here you go.

Glynda sucked on her fingers, and viewed the class of students before her with great disgust, and for some, great interest.

She tapped her black, curved, witch shoes on the polished floor of the raised stage.

"Attendance!" She moaned. "TEAM RWBY!"

Yang was scissoring with Blake on the floor, and Weiss had recently gotten back from her quickie with Juan. Ruby counted their heads and yelled "PRESENT" back to Glynda.

"TEAM JNPR?"

Juan sat beside Pyrrha's blackened thigh bone, the only thing they could retrieve, and Ren sat inside Nora.

Ren plunged his cock inside of Nora's vagina, spreading her walls and pressing into her wet folds. His penis waddled its way through her, as her vagina moulded itself around him and massaged. Nora gasped, then moaned and Ren heaved below her.

"Nora, I'm cumming!' Ren remarked rapaciously.

"Fuck no you're not nigguh." Glynda retorted retardedly, pulling out a handgun ( Beretta PX4 Storm;The NATO-certified Beretta Px4 Storm double/single-action semiauto is the culmination Beretta's experience in engineering pistols for military and law enforcement. Absolute durability, reliability, ergonomics and interchangeability of parts have made it the choice of military and police professionals around the world. Its ease of use, safety of operation and sleek lines are also causing it to be a favorite for self- and home defense as well as for concealed carry. Available in a number of powerful calibers, the PX4 Storm is a handgun that will keep delivering premium Beretta performance even after years of hard use. )

Glynda pulled the trigger, and fired off a bullet which struck Ren's head and blew it clean off, jetting fragments of flesh and muscle all across the classroom.

"Glenn, no! Your poor head!" Nora cried. Glynda's handgun (Lucille) moved its attention to the hammer-weilder's head as its next prey.

Blood spewed forth from the top of Ren's neck and bathed Nora red, running into her face and overflowing. Juan watched in mild suspense.

"You're not going to stop me from cumming!" Yang declared, simultaneously orgasming and firing an explosive round from her gauntlet, which hit Glynda and tore her into shreds. Blood flooded off the stage and into the class, forcing students to scramble on top of each other in a desperate attempt to escape touching their teacher's fluids.

Yang and Blake, however, were not concerned. Yang climbed on top of Blake, tugging at her waistband and caressing Blake's breasts.

Their tongues met and squelched along each other, and clothes began to fly off.

Professor Port ran in the classroom, the lesbian sex scene capturing his eye.

"Allow me to, intrude!"

He pulled off his pants and stuck his penis inside Yang's anus.

"Oi, fuck off!" Yang said, reaching back and snapping his erect penis loudly.

The blood in Port's veins exploded out and his entire lower body erupted into a magnificent detonation.

The class frankly had enough and ran out while they could while the two lesbian continued to fuck.

I apologise for that, I had another shit day and needed to let off some steam.


End file.
